


Near the End

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Book: New Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quil misses Embry.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near the End

Quil felt miserable as he walked down a dirt road. He was always alone now; his best friend and lover had abandoned him for Sam. They hadn't spoken in weeks. 

He missed Embry. Not too long ago they had been inseparable. His heart and cock ached to make love with Embry as much as possible.

Something was going on with Sam and the others. He felt determined to figure out what it was. A voice in the back of his mind whispered, 'whatever it is, you're going to be next'. He shivered at the thought.

Without warning, it began to pour. It fit his mood perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2009.  
> Not betaed.


End file.
